Servant of Death
by Reality Hacker
Summary: AU, Time Travel Fic, BAMF Aoba, Possibly Sasuke/Sakura bashing I'm not sure yet and Gen-Fic for now; This story focus on Aoba as he made the contract with Shinigami for the sake of power that could save his world from the Deity known as Shinju
1. Prologue: Last Hope

**Servant of Death**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story is the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Warning:**** AU, Some OOC, BAMF Yamashiro Aoba, and Possibly Sasuke and Sakura Bashing**

* * *

**Last Hope**

* * *

**_If you saw this writing, it could only mean one thing. Shinju or what people referred to as Juubi has returned to the world once more. Therefore, I will tell you the solution of such problem and as how I single-handedly defeated such beast._**

**_It was all start when my mother, Kaguya decided to take the forbidden fruit of Shinju, a god tree which appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain godlike abilities. As a result, she gained the ability to manipulate powerful chakra and allowing her to single-handedly put an end to all the wars that plagued the lands. Then when I was born, I also processed the same ability as her. The Shinju was furious with Kaguya's actions and determined to get its chakra back, these caused the tree to assume a monstrous form known by many as the Juubi._**

**_The furious Juubi rampaged throughout the lands and I, at that time did not process such power to stop it. It was obviously that I lost to its almost immediately. It was fortunate though that I could get myself out of its wrath and my people lost the last hope they have. Deity could only be defeat with the power of Deity. Knowing that, I took the great risk and summoned Shinigami, an embodiment of death for his help._**

**_That was the first time that the contract between human and deity were make. I was taken to the realm of dead and personally have been training directly with Shinigami. The Death gave me the Mystic Eyes which knew as Rinnegan and its unimaginable power to stop such threat with the cost of eternal servitude toward the deity after my death. After I finished such training which took more than 500 years, I was place during the time before I fought Juubi for the first time. I was completely shock at this new development. I have traveled back through time but unlike the last time I fought with Juubi, now I have power to defeat it. The result was like exactly what people described about myself. I single-handedly defeated the beast and once again gave new hope to my people._**

**_This was the truth about myself and how I came to have such powerful power in disposal. It was never belong to mine but the deity powerful as the embodiment of death itself. Under this tablet contained the necessary information to execute the summoning Technique. I really hope from the bottom of my heart that this information will be put in a good use and once again stop the beast rampaged toward the world._**

**_Sage of the Six Paths, _****_Ō_****_tsutsuki Hagoromo..._**

* * *

Yamashiro Aoba, Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure and member of Allied Shinobi Force's Intelligence Division during the Fourth Shinobi World War has been assign to find the information regarding the Sage as it may be our hope against the beast if its was revive. Yet since Aoba did not process Rinnegan, he could not see any information regarding the topic. That was of course until Juubi was revived. The letter just appeared in one of the tablet inside Naka Shrine including the book that contained information regarding to the necessary Jutsu. As he traveled back to the headquarter, he found that he was a little too late. The whole headquarter was already been destroyed by the might of Juubi.

He could felt the power of Juubi from afar and the presence of people that started to disappeared bit by bit as the strong emotion of fear from the people at the front line erupted into his head. Knowing if the sage statement was true, they were not much hope left for the force. Therefore, he decided to use this summoning Jutsu himself in hope of saving his comrade in the front line.

**AH... HOW LONG HAVE IT BEEN SINCE SOMEONE SUMMON ME TO THE MORTAL WORLD? **Said the Ethereal being right in front of Aoba. **WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW CHILD OF MEN? IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT YOU WANT SOMETHING FROM ME NOW SPLITS ITS OUT.**

"Shinigami-sama, may I ask you for the power to save us all from the Juubi... I mean Shinju?" Asked Aoba. "We were now in a very disadvantage and without your help; our world may come to an end."

**THIS SHINJU ISSUE AGAIN, HUMAN REALLY IS DESPERATE WHEN IT COME TO BIJUU AND HOW THEY ABUSE MY POWER TO DEFEAT IT. **Stated the Shinigami. **THE LAST TIME WAS WHEN YOUR HUMAN SUMMONS ME TO SEAL THAT SNAKE FREAK GUY... AND THE ANSWER IS NO...**

"Please you have to understand, without your power we may not have even a chance to survive..." Begged Aoba. "Please I'm begging you. I'll do anything just..."

**I REALLY HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAID THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING CASUALLY. SERIOUSLY ARE YOU EVEN UNDERSTOOD WHAT THAT SUPPOSES TO MEAN? **Stated Shinigami as he sighed. **YOU DID EXACTLY THE SAME THING AS WHAT HAGOROMO DID BUT DO NOT EXPECT I'LL TREAT YOU THE SAME WAY. DID YOU KNOW WHEN HE MADE A CONTRACT WITH ME, HE ASKED MY POWER FOR TWO THINGS. FIRST WAS TO DEFEAT SHINJU OBVIOUSLY, THE OTHER WAS TO BRING PEACE INTO THIS WORLD. YET DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPEN?**

**HIS VERY OWN SON CAUSING THE WAR BY HIMSELF AND SINCE THEY PROCESSED THE POWER NOW, THE WAR BECAME MORE DANGEROUS AND DEADLY MORE THAN EVER. **Aoba has nothing to say. He could even not find any reason to argument Shinigami statement. **SO HE FAILED OUR CONTRACT THUS, NOW HE HAS BEEN TORTURED OVER AND OVER WHILE FORCING TO WORK FOR ME FOR ETERNITY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?** Aoba gulped at that.

"I think I see your point Shinigami-sama but still..."

**I DO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY CHILD OF MEN AND I GIVE YOU MY SYMPATHY, BUT IT IS NOT THAT EASY AND YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT.**

"I'm willing to take the risk..." Said Aoba. "Now I saw how weak I am. How we forced a child half my age to fight in such dangerous battle while I can do nothing? That's why I..."

**SAID NO MORE, I DO UNDERSTAND YOUR POINT, BUT REMEMBER THIS. FAIL TO FULFILL THE CONTRACT IS NOT AN OPTION. MOREOVER, YOU HAVE TO SWEAR ETERNAL SERVITUDE AND ABSOLUTE LOYALTY TO ME. ARE WE CLEAR?**

"What do you mean by that... sir...?"

**JUST EXACTLY AS I SAID. YOU WILL FORM A CONTRACT WITH ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER. THOUGH, DO NOT EXPECT IT TO BE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS THE SAGE OR AT LEAST NOT YET. IN EXCHANGE AFTER YOUR DEAD, YOUR SOUL WILL NEVER BE REBORN AND WILL CONTINUE EXISTING AS MY SERVANT FOR ETERNITY, SO ARE WE CLEAR?**

"YES! ABSOLUTELY...!" Exclaimed Aoba.

**THEN COME WITH ME... WE HAVE A LOT OF THING TO DO. **Said Shinigami as some kind of portal opened behind his back. Aoba nodded and entered the gate and his story in Elemental Nation never be heard again.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**AN: Yes, this story will focus on Aoba. I'm quite surprise that some people state that he was a final boss by the reaction of Kabuto and he was the reason Sasuke left. While I'm not sure about the boss part but to say that he was the reason Sasuke left was bull****. Though I like him and I hope to give him more roles in this story as well as supporting crew which Kishi-sensei dropped them all even some have quite a lot of potential.**

**For the pairing I'm not sure but it will be brand as Gen-Fic for now. Though, I'm surprise that most of Naruto story is mostly Harem. I heard people complaint so many times that NaruHina was overuse, see NaruHarem and told me now what exactly overuse here was. I do not mind NaruHina but Harem is something I would never do. CRA is worst, seeing women as Breeding tools not as a human. Harem really decreased woman value as she let men governed their life and let them have multiple lover and lemon was worst. No women could withstand that, fantasy or not. Therefore I'll never make Harem though One-Side Harem was possible as the male did not use women feeling for his advantage. BTW if I made One-Side Harem please expected that I'll include both gender whether you like it or not. Please if possible R&R I really want to see your opinion and another BTW this is BAMF Aoba so he definitely coolest in this story or at least cool enough to hold his own against many enemy.**


	2. Chapter 1: Past

**Servant of Death**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story is the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past**

* * *

As Aoba woke up, he could not believe his own eyes. He found himself on his bed. The same bed that supposed to be destroyed after Pain invasion. It was just as exactly as in the tablet of the sage, he was really travel back through time something that supposed to be impossible for a mortal to achieve. Yet here he was. The first thing he did once he finished preparing himself was checking the date. He needed to know what time he was now so that he could plan his course of action accordingly. After all, it was forbidden for mortal to return to the past.

* * *

**_*** Flashback Started ***_**

* * *

**AOBA BEFORE YOU LEAVE I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER THIS. **Stated Shinigami in such serious tone that Aoba could tell how serious the issue was. **THE WORLD HERSELF IS A SENTIENT BEING, SOMETHING THAT CAUSE THE GREAT CHANGE OVER THE ENTIRE WORLD SUCH AS TIME TRAVEL IS DANGEROUS. THUS, YOU MUST NEVER TELL ANYONE YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE...**

"I don't quite understand Shinigami-sama." Confused Aoba. "Wouldn't it be better if they knew about the future?"

**THERE WAS THE THING. **Stated Shinigami. **IT MAY BE TRUE THAT IT WOULD MAKE IT MUCH EASIER IF THEY KNEW THE DETAIL FROM THE FUTURE. YET BY DOING SO, THE WORLD HERSELF WILL RECOGNIZED YOU AS YOU ARE SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T BE THERE**

_'Something that shouldn't be there.' _Thought Aoba.

**WHEN THAT HAPPENS, THE WORLD WILL REJECT YOUR EXISTENCE.**

"Reject my existence! Do you mean...?"

**YOU'RE DEAD AND THE CHANGE YOU MAKE WILL BE RETURN TO WHAT IT SUPPOSES TO BE. IN OTHER WORD, IT WILL BE LIKE YOU'RE NEVER BE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.**

"So it's mean if someone knew about the fact that I came from the future, the world herself would kill me and all the change I made like saving Sandaime's life would be returned like in the original timeline, am I correct?" Asked Aoba.

**IT WAS GOOD THAT YOU ARE NOT STUPID. IF IT WAS NARUTO, HE WOULD BE ASKING MORE AND MORE QUESTION NOW WAS HE NOT?** Chuckled Shikigami. Aoba could not help but thought about Naruto's face if he was here and that made him laughed even more.

* * *

**_*** Flashback Ended ***_**

* * *

Since he could not tell anyone, it meant he was doing this alone and must plan really carefully if he wanted the change to happen. He looked at the calendar. He found that he was appearing one week before Naruto's academy life started and around two months after Uchiha massacred. It seemed he was too late in saving the Uchiha after all.

"Hmm..." Mumbled Aoba as he saw Umino Iruka handing out the leaflet. "What are you doing Iruka-san?" Asked Aoba.

"Oh! Aoba-san I was sent to hand the recruitment leaflet for a teacher position in the academy." Answered Iruka before he handed the leaflet to Aoba.

"A teacher position...?"

"Yes, Aoba-san one of our teacher just recently got promote. It happened so suddenly and we have only one weak left before the new term started so are you interested?"

It was not weird for a Shinobi to take more than one job. You could see the example such as Yamanaka's flower shop. After all, it was not frequent for them to have high rank job so suddenly. The fact that Aoba was in an Interrogation Department which rarely have a work did not help. Therefore, it was not bad becoming a teacher. Moreover, he could help established Naruto and other skills early more than an original timeline.

"Teacher huh... Why not?" Said Aoba. "My department now has nothing much to do yet anyway so I guess I can make it."

"REALLY!" Exclaimed Iruka. "Thank you Aoba-san I'll make an appointment with Head-Master right away. So, I'll see you again when the arrangement is done and again thank you Aoba-san."

"It's OK really Iruka-san. I think I get benefit from it more than you thought." Said Aoba. _'Considered that I have a chance to improve them early, I should be the one to say thank you Iruka-san.'_ Though Aoba.

"Eh!?" Confused Iruka.

"Never mind Iruka-san... See you later."

"See you later..."

It took only one day for Iruka to contact him again. Though, he has to go for an interview and discussed more about salary in the day after which nothing much trouble. Moreover since they could not find other to do the job, he was the only choice left. Though it was quite annoying when you said that out but all in all, he became officially teacher in the academy. He just could not wait to teach them especially when he saw how much Naruto and other could become. Unfortunately, words of god interfered with their development and pushing his focus into only Naruto and his 'brother' Uchiha Sasuke and gave the latter some miracle that should be impossible so that Naruto could save him.

* * *

**_*** Flashback Started ***_**

* * *

**DID YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THE HIGHEST DEITY IN SHINOBI'S WORLD AOBA?** Asked Shinigami.

"I'm sorry sir...I really don't know."

**KISHIMOTO MASASHI WAS HIS NAME.**

"That sounds normal more than I thought."

**OBVIOUSLY, BUT THAT WAS NOT ALL HE IS ALSO SASUKE LOVER AND ALWAYS PUT THE STUNT JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT SASUKE LIVED. THERE WAS A TIME WHEN SASUKE RAN OUT OF CHAKRA AND HE SHOULD NOT HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA TO EXECUTE JUTSU MORE THAN C-RANK WHILE FIGHTING AGAINST ONE OF THE AKATSUKI DEIDARA. DO YOU THINK WHAT HAPPEN NEXT?** Asked Shinigami.

"Since there has no sight of Uchiha dead at that time so I guess he alive but I really did not know sir..."

**SASUKE SUMMONED MANDA YOU KNOW, THE LEADER OF SNAKE SUMMON AND CONTROL IT USING HIS SHARINGAN. DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CHAKRA NEED TO USE TO EXECUTE ALL OF THAT?**

"Quite a lot sir..."

**YES QUITE A LOT AND HE COULD PUT ALL THAT STUNT JUST BECAUSE KISHIMOTO WANT NARUTO TO SAVE HIM AND SERIOUSLY MAKING NARUTO ENDLESSLY PURSUED HIM LIKE THAT... I CAN DESCRIBE IT USING JUST ONE WORD... GAY. I TRULY UNDERSTAND WHY MANY DEITY DECIDED TO SHIP THEM TOGETHER. **Exclaimed Shinigami while Aoba just sighed. It seemed today going to be a long day of complaining like usual.

* * *

**_*** Flashback Ended ***_**

* * *

Aoba smirked as he remembered the old memory. In truth, he was quite missing Shinigami now. After all, they spent time together Kishi knew how long and established strong relationship together. Just as he tried to think about their training together a certain blond boy hit him.

"Oh sorry..." Said the blond.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage, ttebayo!" Replied Naruto. "Hey how did you know my name?" Well it was quite obvious. Due to the fact that at that time, no one have ever cared about Naruto enough to even know what his name was and mostly saw him as Kyuubi instead of a child. So it was not wrong for him to be surprised for someone to catch on his name.

"Who know?" Smirked Aoba. "Till we meet again..." Said Aoba as he made a few hand signs then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey where did you go?" Shouted Naruto.

_'I just can't wait to tort... I mean training you all to become a better Shinobi Kufufufu...' _Thought Aoba as he watched confusing Naruto from afar. _'It will be fun indeed.'_

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Academy

**Servant of Death**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story is the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Academy**

* * *

Aoba could only sigh as he saw the scene right in front of him. The entire number of student in an academy now fell right in front of him. He expected something more than this. Yet, it seemed the academy standard was downgrade more than he though as it was not the time of war similar to his own time. Though, he expected something more than this especially from the 5th years' students who would be graduated at the end of this year.

* * *

**_*** Flashback Started ***_**

* * *

"What did you just say, Aoba-kun?" shouted the older man as Aoba stated his decision about his class.

"As I said before Headmaster, I want to combine the students from all year within my class, sir." Said Aoba.

"I know what you are saying but you must understand, the standard of students each year is completely difference, combined them all together would..." Stated the Headmaster but before he could ended his sentence, Aoba interrupted him.

"Don't worry Headmaster I can deal with its. Moreover, I already have a plan. All you have to do is to agree with this or at least giving me a trial period and we'll let the kids decide whether they would like the class to continue like that or not." Reassured Aoba.

"It's still..." Argued Headmaster.

Aoba sighed. _'I guess I've no choice...'_ Thought Aoba. "Headmaster..." Said Aoba in monotone. On the other hand, the Headmaster's body who heard his voice immediately froze. "You'll allow me to do whatever I want right Headmaster?" Continued Aoba as he smiled while still kept his monotone voice.

"Yes..." Said Headmaster with a zombie like tone. "You can do whatever you want Aoba-kun."

"Thank you so much Headmaster..." Said Aoba before he left the room.

"Huh... What's going on?" Confused Headmaster. "Oh right... I need to change the schedule to fit Aoba-kun demand. I almost forgot that." Exclaimed Headmaster.

Two days later after the meeting, the time schedule of each teacher has been passed. Of course Aoba got what he wanted thank to his 'persuasion trick' he learned from Shinigami. It was only one day left and his life as an Academy's Teacher would finally began. He was excited of how he would do tomorrow and how he could tort..., he meant training them so they could become a splendid Shinobi during their time.

The new semester began without any problem as all sensei have experience in their teaching and how they taught each class. That was of course, till Aoba's class has begun. All students have been stated to come to the training ground beside the academy for his class. They were all shock of course. It was unusual for the senior's class to come to study with the lower group. Aoba secretly observed a little bit before revealed himself to the class to the shock of everyone especially a certain blond.

"Hello class I'm your new teacher Yamashiro Aoba... nice to meet you all." Exclaimed Aoba.

"YOU" Shouted Naruto while pointing his index finger at the new teacher.

"We meet again Naruto..." Smiled Aoba. "It was just like I telling you before didn't I that we will meet again."

"You're the teacher..." Continued Naruto and Aoba nodded in agreement then the girl with hair bun raised her hand.

"Yes Tenten...?" Asked Aoba. Tenten also surprised by that after all, Aoba may be a teacher but he was still a new teacher. To think that he could know her was quite weird but she decided to drop it for now.

"Umm... Aoba-sensei, why the senior and junior classes are together? No insulting of course, it is just unusual..." Asked Tenten.

"That was a good question Tenten but I'll keep that as a secret for now but... First of all as you're already knew, I'm a new sensei here so I don't clearly know each of your strength yet so..." Paused Aoba. "I want to test you're all together in this class." Many student was annoy by the fact that their sensei did not tell the purpose why they were put together and worst, he was going to test them.

"But sensei, how could you test us all in the same class, we don't have that much time..." Said the pink hair girl.

"Don't worry Sakura we have plenty... After all I want you all to come at me at the same time..." Said Aoba to the shocking of the entire class.

"Are you kidding us? Even you're sensei; you can't beat all 150 students here at the same time..." Said one of the students in 5th year.

"Do not underestimate your enemy no matter how much advantages you have over them Sukima-kun... and you all can't beat me anyway..." Said Aoba in a confidence tone. He could see the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigy smirked at that. _'So they're really thought they could beat me huh... I'll at least give them the point for such confident and of course stupid...'_ Thought Aoba. "You're free to use anything, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and any tool your process or even the environment around you. There will be only whether you're all pass or you all fail. If you can defeat me just like you said then you all pass but if no one could beat me then you're all fail and there will be punishment as you fail." Ended Aoba.

"So you mean anyone can beat you and even some do nothing as long as someone beat you then they will pass." Said the pineapple head.

"You're correct Shikamaru if they can really beat me that is." Answered Aoba. "Now let us stop the chit-chat and start the test shall we?" As Aoba finished that, the army of academy student came at him with determination to beat the crap out of this sunglasses sensei who dared mocking them.

* * *

**_*** Flashback Ended ***_**

* * *

"I'm quite disappointed in you all..." Said Aoba. "Some may try to come at me with a good plan but still..." Disappointed Aoba. "Worst of all..." Aoba paused and just disappeared before the student very eyes before another Aoba jumped down from the tree beside the field.

"Genjutsu..." Said Uchiha.

"None of you can identify that the enemy right in front of your eyes was not real and wasted your power and time against its." Continued Aoba. "I expect more of you especially from the 5th year. It was fortunate that I'm not your enemy or you'll be all kill in your first mission outside village." Many students looked down after such statement but one of the students just suddenly shouted out his opinion.

"Impossible" Exclaimed Hyuuga Prodigy as the Hyuuga clan heir could only agreed with him. "I used Byakugan for the entire test and there was no way that you there could be Genjutsu." This statement gave a lot of shocked to the student. After all, they were mostly know about the power of Byakugan and for its to prove ineffective...

"Wasn't that because your Byakugan are weak..." Said the duck butt head.

"That came out from the guy who still could not awake his own Doujutsu..." Smirked the Hyuuga prodigy.

"How dare..." Shouted Uchiha boy before jumping to the Hyuuga.

"ENOUGH..." Shouted Aoba as he released quite immerse of Killing Intent at both child to their gulped with fear. "I'll not tolerate of such behavior during my class. If I see you both or anyone here causing such scene again, they will get the most horrible punishment they could ever get, are we clear here?"

The entire student gulped in fear even more as they all nodded in agreement while all have the same thought within their head. _'This guy is dangerous...'_

Aoba turned to his usual face. "Now, it seemed you're all fail my test..." Smirked Aoba. "And like I said there will be punishment for you all... Kufufufu" With that, it seemed the hell of Konoha Shinobi's Academy was just starting...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: I know they are quite OOC in this story but please be patient with its for a while and I really want to established the relationship between Naruto and Aoba but just not now he has plenty thing to do first so Naruto will have quite less role for sometime.**


End file.
